Getting back to before
by JustMijke
Summary: It's two months after the fight, Kirino has got together with Kariya and Shindou just wants one thing; getting everything back to the way it was. SEQUEL TO "FIGHTING"
1. A few months later

**Hey guys! So I got a lot of messages from you guys, asking for a sequel to Fighting, so here it is! I want to thank Monolaymoo for helping me write this, she's an awesome person and you should really check her out! **

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own-**

**Me: Don't you dare to finish that! :(**

**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters! :p**

**Me: You son of a-**

**Well have fun reading! xD**

* * *

It was two months after their fight. Not much has changed in that time. After their fight, Shindou and Kirino didn't get back together. A lot of people thought that it was really over between the two and that wasn't completely true. In the last month, Kirino got together with Kariya and they were happy together. Shindou, on the other hand, didn't quite like that. He had to admit that he was lying to Kirino when he had said that he didn't kiss Akane. The moment Akane kissed him he knew he should have pushed her away. Why didn't he? Well…

The true cause of their break up happened many months ago. It wasn't just one problem; there were many which was normal in a relationship but it was leaving them unresolved, and not talking about it, that created the cracks that eventually clashed together and broke them apart...

The problem started not long after Shindou was chosen and recruited into Shin Inazuma Japan. With Shindou growing very busy with his training, it became very hard for the two soon to be ex-lovers to see each other.

Kirino became the new captain of the Raimon football club now that Shindou was gone which was around the time Kariya changed dramatically. Kirino and the new Kariya grew increasingly closer and yeah, Shindou didn't like this. He had always known that Kariya was after Kirino too but Kirino didn't see that. Shindou knew that all those pranks were just ways to get his attention. Kirino and Kariya began seeing each other a lot more and Shindou had already talked to Kirino about it.

Kirino only got mad. He said that just because he was away didn't mean he would find someone else and that he loved him and only him. Shindou had just sighed and let the subject go but Kirino decided, since he knew Shindou hadn't believed him, that he should see the new Kariya with his own eyes. Just to please Kirino, Shindou said he would go to the movies with Kariya. Everything that happened after that was already told.

Shindou sighed forlornly. He was lying on his bed. It was another night that Shindou couldn't sleep through. He was lying there, thinking; thinking about everything. But no matter what he was thinking about, somehow Kirino would always come back to his mind.

Every time he did so, Shindou would have to try really hard not to cry. It was his own stupid fault; his own fault that he had lost the love of his life, his fault that Kirino was now together with Kariya instead of him, his fault that all of this happened...

Shindou turned around in his bed, looking at a picture of him and Kirino. In the picture they were smiling at each other lovingly and caringly, all the things they didn't have anymore.

Shindou sighed. He wanted it back, he would do anything for it. But it was too late, he knew that. Kirino was with Kariya and Shindou thought that Kirino still hated him for what he did. Every time they would see each other, Shindou would try to talk to Kirino but he only mumbled a one word as an answer and walk away as fast as possible, most of the time to Kariya.

And that look on Kariya's face every time that that happened... It was the thing that Shindou hated the most. He would hug Kirino and just look at Shindou with that horrible, evil smirk on his face, like he wanted to say: "Yes, look at it. He's mine and there isn't anything you can do!" No matter how much Shindou hated it to admit, Kariya was right. Kirino was his and that was that.

Shindou sighed; no matter how hard he tried, it seemed impossible to get closer to Kirino again. With Kariya in the way at least, if he could just… Shindou shot up. That was it! He just have to get Kariya away for a little while and then he could talk to Kirino. But how was he going to do that? Kariya was always there, always with Kirino…

_I will find a way! _Shindou thought. He was determined to get things right with Kirino, he had to at least become friends again. _Yeah let's first focus on that._ Shindou thought, and after that; maybe, just maybe, they could go back to before.

* * *

**So that was it for today, I'll try to post the next chappy as soon as possible. I just didn't want to let you guys wait any longer, so I thought: "Let's just post what I already have!" **

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	2. The promise

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter of this thingy. I wanted to wait untill I had everything, but I really wanted to post something for you guys. So this will just get a bit more chappies than I expected! xD I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any or it's characters!**

**Me: [sigh] Can't you just be nice for once...**

**Disclamer: Maybe if you just accept that Inazuma is not yours!**

**Me: NO NEVER! [runs away]**

* * *

Kirino and Kariya were walking to school, hands together. Kariya was holding tightly onto Kirino, as if he was going to run away any second.

Maybe he was going to do that though. Kirino saw Shindou walking on the other side of the road. He wanted nothing more than to run to him, say sorry; sorry for the screaming, sorry that they didn't see each other anymore. But he couldn't… He had promised someone something.

**_Flashback _**

"Hey Kirino-senpai."

Kirino turned around to see Kariya standing behind him, with that usual smirk on his face. Kirino quickly wiped his eyes. "What do you want Kariya?"

"Crying again senpai?"

Kirino tensed the second Kariya said that. "W-what are you talking about...?"

"Don't think I didn't notice it senpai. You've been here every day, after school, crying. This is about the captain, isn't it?"

Kirino lowered his head. "Yes, yes it is…"

"Why do you even cry about him? He hurt you, didn't he?"

"It wasn't his fault…"

"But wasn't he the one that-"

"And where were you then?! You would be there!" Kirino's head shot up, looking very angry at him. "You said you would be there! You promised me!" Kirino screamed.

"Promises are there to be broken senpai." Kariya said calmly.

"But why Kariya, why?!"

Kariya laughed. "Can't you see senpai?"

Kirino looks confused at Kariya. _See? See what? That Shindou is being happy without me and I'm just sitting here, crying. _Kirino tried to look as mad as possible at Kariya, cause to be pretty honest that thought just now made him kind of sad. "No Kariya I can't see, so sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kariya laughed again and sat down next to Kirino. Kirino blushed a bit, Kariya was suddenly so close to him. Their shoulders connected, if one of the two would move or do anything the other would feel that. "You're so cute when you're trying to be mad."

Kirino needed a moment to think about what Kariya just said. As soon as he realized his blush deepened. "K-kariya…" He had no idea what to say. Shindou also used to tell him that…

Kariya threw an arm around Kirino, but Kirino moved away. "Kariya… don't…"

"Why not senpai? Don't you like it?"

Kirino looked confused. _Do I like it? That would explain why I keep blushing… WAIT don't tell me that… that… Am I in love with Kariya..? _

Kirino suddenly felt a hand on his cheek and the hand turned his head to look at Kariya. He saw that for a tiny moment Kariya smirked, but he wasn't sure of it cause moments later Kariya pressed his lips against Kirino's.

Maybe it was because he loved Kariya or just because Kirino needed this, but he kissed him back. If he really was in love with Kariya was a good question to what Kirino himself didn't even know the answer, but he needed this. After everything that happened with him and Shindou he just needed someone to take care of him and love him. So he kissed back, with all the emotion he had in him, everything that had been buried away for the last month.

Kariya pulled back and smirked.

…

That was it, he just smirked. With that look on his face as if he was about to say something, but couldn't quite get his finger on it.

They just stood there in silence, holding onto each other. There were a thousand things going through Kirino's mind like: _Why did I do that? I don't love him, do I? Shouldn't I let go? _But he didn't do anything, he just stood there.

As he looked at Kariya that smirk on his face turned into a smile, one that was so warm Kirino never expected that the other could do that. Kariya suddenly looked so full of hope, a hope Kirino had seen in Shindou's eyes went they first kissed. Kirino got a weird feeling in his tummy that were either butterflies or guild.

"Senpai?"

Kirino looked Kariya in the eyes and there was a bit of silence for a little while.

"Yes Kariya...?"

"Will you stay with me?"

Kirino looked at Kariya in disbelieve and turned his head away. _Stay? Does he mean that… Does he mean it that way? Well he did just kiss me. But I'm not sure if I… do I like him? _

Kirino looked at Kariya again, his eyes still full of hope. All of Kirino's worries were erased and he smiled. "Yes, I'll stay with you."

Kariya smiled and kissed Kirino again. And as Kirino kissed Kariya back he realized something.

Yea... he really needed this...

* * *

**So that was it. I'm really trying to write this as quick and good as possible, but I'm just a normal girl and I have a lot of school work. I don't like it, but school goes first! -.-**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


	3. The Plan

**Hey guys! It's finally here, the last chappy of this! It took me so long to write and it isn't even that long... -.- I wanna thank my Beta-reader Maya! She's a great person and I really love her for helping me! **

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters! **

**Me: You know, I never want to see you again! GOODBYE! [tries to walk into her computer]**

**Disclamer: That isn't possible Mijke... -.-**

**Me: Don't tell me what I can and can't do!**

**Disclamer: [sigh]**

* * *

Tenma was in his room getting dressed for school. He sighed, he didn't really want to go to school, but on the other side he could see a certain person again. As soon as he thought of that person he started to blush and quickly grabbed his stuff to leave. But before he could do that, his phone rang.

Tenma picked it up. "With Tenma!"

"…. Tenma it's me, I need your help."

At first Tenma didn't realize who it was, but after a few seconds he knew it. "Shindou-senpai?"

It was silent and Tenma sighed. "Why do you need help?"

"I need to speak to Kirino."

Tenma automatically understood what that was about. Ever since Kirino and Kariya got together Kirino and Shindou barely spoke. Tenma might not be the smartest person, but that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What can I do for you."

"I have a plan, but I can't do it alone."

Tenma grinned. "Bring it on."

A few hours later, after school, Shindou was standing behind the soccer building hoping that Kirino would show up soon. Tenma would get Kariya to leave for a second so that Kirino would come there alone.

He waited for at least half an hour but finally there he was.

As soon as Kirino saw Shindou he tensed up. "Sh-shindou?! What are you doing here?"

Shindou walked closer to Kirino, but he just backed off as far away as he could. Which wasn't very far, because of something that most people call a wall.

Shindou looked down. "I wanted to talk to you, Kirino…"

Kirino looked confused at Shindou and since he didn't answer Shindou continued. "I'm sorry Kirino, for everything. For kissing with Akane, for breaking us up and yelling at you afterwards, just…. every little thing I did wrong."

Kirino stared at Shindou. A little voice inside of him told him to say the same thing, to say sorry too. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again when he thought of the promise he made. He bit his lip and turned his head away. He really wanted to say everything to Shindou, but he didn't want to betray Kariya either.

Shindou noticed that Kirino was acting weird. He looked confused at his friend. "Are you okay, Ranmaru?"

Kirino's head turned back to look at Shindou when he realized Shindou called him with his first name again. It had been long since he last did that. The last time was when they were still together.

Shindou took another step closer to Kirino. "I know that you are with Kariya now and that I don't really have a chance, but could we start over again?"

Kirino looked confused at Shindou. _Start over? What does he mean? _

"I love you, Ranmaru…" Shindou whispered. Kirino was too shocked to say anything, but noticed that Shindou was leaning in closer and closer so Kirino quickly put his hands on Shindou's chest to push him away slightly. "Takuto… don't…"

Shindou pulled back and looked sadly at Kirino. He knew that it was wrong to even try doing that, but just being alone with Kirino after so long… He had to try, maybe just maybe, Kirino wanted the same; wanted them to be together again. Shindou grinned his teeth together. What was he thinking, Kirino was with Kariya and that was that.

Kirino opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice. He turned to the sound and saw Kariya standing there waiting for him. "Sorry Takuto…" he quickly muttered and walked to his boyfriend.

Kariya glared at Shindou and grabbed Kirino's hand as soon as he was next to him. He pulled him along and they walked away, but not before Kirino looked at Shindou one last time, with a very sad smile on his face. And that was all Shindou needed to see, that sad smile. Was Kirino happy with Kariya?

"Why were you talking to him?"

"He's a friend, am I not allowed to talk to friends anymore?"

"You are, just not him!"

"Kariya, what is all the fuss about, don't you trust me?!"

Kariya stopped walking and looked Kirino straight in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me!"

Kariya laughed. "Ranmaru, you know just as well as I do that you're not here because you love me."

Kirino looked at Kariya. Even though he didn't want to say it, he knew that Kariya was right and that he wanted Shindou back. If only he hadn't made that stupid promise.

"See…" Kariya said. "I know you're not leaving because of the promise."

Kirino didn't say anything, but he suddenly remembered something that Kariya had said to him a long time ago. "Promises are there to be broken." Kirino said, pulled back his hand and ran away from Kariya.

He ran back to the back of the soccer building only to find out that Shindou had already left. Kirino leaned against the wall and pulled out his cell phone. He sent a quick and small text, but he knew that it was enough.

**I love you too Takuto…**

**-Kirino**

That was all that the text said, but it was enough. Enough for the two of them to get back to the way it was before.

* * *

**So that was the end of this thingy. I'm sorry it took so long, but yea... insperation hates me...**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
